Baby cribs are routinely purchased on the basis of safety and aesthetic features. Typically a mattress for the crib is separately purchased for similar reasons. Many users separately select a baby monitor that includes a camera and/or microphone. More sophisticated monitors may have an infrared camera and/or a speaker. The monitor may include a camera that can be placed in a position that overlooks the baby crib. In some configurations, the camera and/or microphone may be affixed to the crib using child proof and safe mechanism. The baby monitor may contain a controller (e.g., head unit) to which the signal from the camera and/or speakers is transmitted. The head unit may contain indicators for the volume of sound detected by the microphone. The head unit may contain various buttons that activate or deactivate the display and/or speakers on the head unit. Thus, a baby monitor may be retrofitted to a baby crib.